


Hallelujah

by IllFindMyWay_InTheMoonLight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 5k words, F/F, Fluff, Gay, One Shot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllFindMyWay_InTheMoonLight/pseuds/IllFindMyWay_InTheMoonLight
Summary: Emma has an epiphany; she has been fooling herself with Killian, she doesn't love him, in fact she is in love with someone else. (Smut incurs)





	

Emma couldn’t take another minute of this wretched lie. There was no way to describe the sudden feeling of realization other than being hit by a truck; it had come out of nowhere, Emma hadn’t even stepped out on to the street, she thought she was safe inside. Away from oncoming traffic.

One moment Emma was smiling happily at a man she was prepared to spend the rest of her godforsaken life with. The next moment, however, was much different. Emma found herself sitting across from a man that she knew she didn’t love. That large booth in the back of Granny’s diner felt much smaller to Emma now.

Emma found her head spinning. Emma wished that at that moment she had just fallen out of love with him, it would have been so much easier, but Emma’s life was never that clean cut, now was it? Emma had been fooling herself with the idea of love with him for so long that she had started to believe it.

Emma watched his lips move, but she heard no sound- too distracted by her own thoughts. But he didn’t seem to notice her absences, he never did. This man, the man that sat before Emma Swan was a man of self-interest and if Emma really thought about it she would realise he too had been fooling himself. He- I’ll name him, Hook, was a lone wolf, always had been, always will be, and sooner or later the moon would call him away from the life he was currently living. Perhaps that’s why Emma choose him because deep down she knew it would never last.

But at that moment Emma realised she could no longer live the lie she had so desperately wanted to be true. Emma had tried to be the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, Emma had tried to be the perfect princes that would have inherited a Kingdom. Emma had always tried to be noble and self-sacrificing, but in all honestly, Emma was spent, she needed the chance to be self-indulgent once more. Emma needed the pleasure that came with living an unrooted life, the freedom to make her own choices regardless of reactions and opinions from those around her.

The longer Emma thought about her life the more she craved change and movement. Emma wasn’t born to be a lone wolf but she had persuaded herself over many years that that was the best option and now, well now Emma was finding it hard to break old habits. Emma felt herself suffocating under the bounds of a normal and stable life. If Emma Swan, a rebellious freedom fighter, had known that this was what a normal and stable life was she would have given up searching for it a long long time ago.

Hook was still so blissfully unaware of Emma’s absence and as she sat there, frozen in her seat, she realised she wasn’t there for him. Emma Swan was in Storybrooke for two reasons; one, for that brown-haired boy she knew she would never leave no matter how strong the calling of the wild was. Two, well, Emma Swan was uncertain about that but the longer she thought the more she came to realise that she would like to know. Perhaps now after six years in this town and only one reason to stay Emma wanted to know if there was actually two.

“Killian,” Emma said softly, his voice bellowed over hers. “Killian.” She said a little more firmly.

“Swan?” He smiled over at her.

Emma winced, he was so completely and utterly unaware. “Killian, I need to go,”

“Somewhere to be?” He questioned with a smile. “There another man I don’t know about?” He joked.

Emma shook her head firmly. “No,” She wasn’t lying. “I mean- I said that wrong.” She froze for a moment, her words forming a lump in her throat, perhaps her life was better off as a lie.

“What’s going on, Swan?” His voice a little gentler now.

“I need to leave you,” Emma tried again.

“Leave me?” Hook queried. “As in, leave the diner or me?” His eyes flashing with uncertainty.

Emma cleared her throat a few times, not that it helped to remove the growing lump that was fixed there. “You,” She finally crocked out.

“You’re leaving me?” He shook his head. “This doesn’t make sense, Swan. What’s going on?”

“I-” It was odd how being honest had become difficult for Emma, it used to be her first nature- the only thing she knew, but now, well it was a completely different story. “I can’t keep living this lie, we can’t keep living this lie.” Emma tried to explain.

“What lie are we living? I love you,” He tried to reason.

“I know you do, but you know as well as I do that loving someone doesn’t always mean as much as it should.” Emma sighed. “Sooner or later you’re going to be called by the moon and I have enough trouble fighting the call of the wild, I can’t be trying to pretend I’m happy with you as well.”

“You’re unhappy with me?” It was as though this was coming as a complete shock to him, but we all know that soon enough the hole in his heart will be filled with whisky and the ocean. “Have I done something wrong?”

“We’ve been coasting through life together, we get along so well and god, Killian, we are so similar. That’s why it has been so easy for years to pass without either of us realising how damned we are.” Emma took a deep breath and stretched her hands out across the table.

“I don’t understand, where is this coming from?” He brushed his fingertips across Emma’s. “You can’t just out of the blue tell me that we are damned and that you don’t love me.”

Emma squeezed Killian’s hands. “This isn’t out of the blue and deep down you know that. I don’t want to argue, I don’t want you to try and stop me, I just want my freedom back.”

“You have freedom with me,” He argued.

“Don’t fight this, you will come to realise how right I am and my god you will be so thankful.” Emma stood and rounded the table. “Goodbye, Killian.” Emma left a cased kiss on his cheek before heading for the exit, she couldn’t stay.

Emma exited the diner to find that the skies had opened, much like her mind. The rain was sharp and cold but Emma shrugged it off and continued to walk towards her bug. The sky rumbled with thunder and Emma found herself transfixed by the lightning crashing across the sky. It was a sight Emma had always loved but usually ignored for fear of getting burnt. Emma sat on the hood of her bug for quite some time and watched the clouds dance towards the north. Most had run for cover when the rain started to pore but Emma had decided to stay outside and let it wash away the pain, the lies and everything she had come to be. Emma found herself craving her younger self, the Emma that did as she wanted, the Emma that fought for what she believed in, the Emma that had spirt and fight dripping from her skin, much like the rain.

The rain had become heavier and eventually, Emma found it too much, seeking cover in her bug. When Emma started her car, she had no destination in mind but her foot had hit the gas and her hands had started to steer, so Emma followed her heart.

When Emma shut off the engine to her rattling old bug she took a second to take in her surroundings. Of course, She thought as she noticed the large white home known as the Mills manor. Because where else would Emma’s heart take her. It was all coming together.

Emma took a deep breath because she knew what she was about to do was more than insane, but it seemed so right. Emma nodded to herself in her review minor, yes, it was now or never. Six years for one reason to stay in this hopeless town was growing old, Emma’s self-control growing thin. She needed a second reason because without it perhaps she would falter at the call of the wild.

Emma got out of her bug with a slam of a rusting and stiff door and began her walk up the garden path. Emma knocked once, and paused, her fist clenched mere inches from the white wood, perhaps this was a house of sleep, Emma hadn’t even thought to check the time but dinner with Killian at started at eight pm and she was there for a rather long time.

“Emma?” Emma looked up to an opening door and saw

“Regina,”

“Come in,” Regina stepped aside and ushered Emma inside. “You’re all wet.” She noted.

Emma looked down at herself and realised that she wasn’t just wet, she was soaked to the bone with cold water. Emma nodded. “Ah, yeah, got caught in the rain.”

“You’ll catch a cold if you stay in those clothes, or worse.” Regina began her ascent of the staircase that wrapped around the foyer. “Come,” Regina didn’t need to say more for Emma to comply.

Regina led Emma into the guest bathroom just atop the stairs. “I can get you some warm clothes while you shower.” Regina offered as she bent down into the bathroom cabinet to get Emma a fresh towel.

“Em-” Regina has stood up to find that Emma had stripped down to her underwear and was currently standing inches from Regina. “What on earth are you doing?” Regina scolded, moving to put some distance between them.

Emma dropped to her knees and opened the cabinet once more. “I want you to cut my hair,” Emma said softly as she rummaged through the unfamiliar cupboard.

“What?” Regina questioned.

“Aha!” Emma smiled as she pulled out a small black bag and stood once more. “I want you to cut my hair.” Emma was holding a bag that contained all of Regina’s hairdressing equipment that she once used to cut Henry’s hair with.

“Emma,” Regina clutched the towel in her hands tightly, her concern for Emma growing with each second. “What’s going on, are you okay?” Regina stepped attentively towards Emma.

Emma smiled a genuine and beautiful smile. “I am, I’m okay,” She nodded. “Well, I will be, Regina, I-” Emma took a deep breath. “I’ve decided to start living honestly, and live to my own code rather than one that was built for me by people that barely understand me.”

Regina took Emma’s words in and really thought about them. Emma seemed okay, she seemed to be genuine and she had an odd glow about her. “Okay,” Regina returned Emma’s oh so bright smile. “And to live more honestly you have to cut your hair?”

Emma shook her head. “Not more, Regina, you out of all people- I thought you would have seen through my walls. I’ve barely been honest with myself, let alone anyone else for the past few years.”

“Emma,” Regina really didn’t know what to say, but the more the two stood there in silence and the more time Regina had to think about it, Emma was right. There was a point where Regina took note of Emma’s odd and uncharacteristic behaviour, there was a time where Regina had been tempted to call her out on it, and there had even been certain moments where Regina had found herself wishing for the red leather wearing bail bonds person to come back but as Emma’s uncharacteristic actions became more and more common Regina found herself ignoring those desires- perhaps Emma was just becoming a new person. “You’re right, I did, but that was so long ago, I just thought this was who you were now.” Regina sighed and wondered what would have been if she had said something.

Emma smiled, she knew if anyone in this town could see through her walls it was Regina, there really was no doubt about it.

“Regina,” Emma stepped into Regina’s personal space. “Please, cut my hair, let me have my new beginning.”

Regina looked deep into Emma’s green watery eyes and saw so much more emotion and depth than she had seen in years. Regina’s heart begun to beat just a little faster, it was every so often that these two found themselves inches apart, so much emotion and unspoken words between them, but it was in those moments that Regina knew how dishonest she was being.

“You’d have to do more than cut your hair for a new beginning,” Regina said honestly.

Emma chuckled softly. “I don’t think I can do much more,” Emma took in a greedy and shaky breath. “Killian and my hair are the only giggle room I have right now,” Emma admitted.

“Killian?” Regina understood cutting long hair and starting fresh because of course, she had found herself there before. But Hook, that didn’t make sense.

“I broke things off with him tonight, I just, I was sitting there looking at him over dinner and I realised how much the relationship was suffocating me.” Emma sighed, she had been so naïve. “The both of us were just coasting by with each other. I had no freedom, and I suppose neither did he. It wasn’t true love, but you already know that.”

“And how would I know that?” Regina cocked a brow.

“Don’t play coy with me, not now, Gina, not after everything.”

A playful and mysterious smirk pulled across Regina’s lips. “Coy? Emma, I simply don’t understand what you mean.”

Emma shook her head and stepped back from Regina’s warm body. “Please, just cut my hair.”

Regina removed certain thoughts from her head and nodded. “Okay, sit on the edge of the bath.” Regina took the black bag from Emma’s hands and readied herself to cut off Emma’s beautiful golden mane.

“How short are we going?” Regina asked as she ran her fingers through Emma’s wet hair.

Emma shrugged and took a moment to think. “Pink circa 2009,” Emma nodded, confident with her answer.

“Pink, as in the singer?” Regina queried.

“Oh, I’ve seen more than one of her albums in your dean, just because they’re vinyl doesn’t mean they’re invisible.” Emma shot back quickly.

Regina pursed her lips for a moment, but there was no use arguing it. “That short, really?” She finally asked, deciding that this time she didn’t mind admitting defeat.

“Yes,” Emma said slowly. “Yes,” She said more firmly the second time around.

“Okay, if you’re sure,” Regina picked up her scissors. “I’m not promising salon quality.”

“It’s the thought that counts,” Emma smiled as she caught Regina’s eyes one last time before turning around, her back now facing Regina.

Emma closed her eyes before Regina had made the first cut, she wanted this to be a complete surprise. No, she was scared and terrified, but she was also completely overjoyed. Emma sat penitently and listened to every cut Regina made. She moved her head as she was told and didn’t dare to make any other movements. Every now and then Regina would kneel down in front of Emma and take Emma’s face in her hands. Regina’s hands would rest softly on Emma’s cheeks as her thumbs brushed away stray hairs from around Emma’s eyes and even then, Emma didn’t dare move or open her own eyes, too much was at stake.

Regina took a deep breath. “I think I’m done,” She whispered as she stepped out of the bath and in front of Emma.

“You think, or you are?” Emma questioned, her eyes still tightly closed.

Regina touched the side of Emma’s head. “I am,” She removed her hand. “Yes, I’m done.”

Emma slowly opened her left eye, then her right, as though she feared there was a monster before her. She stood slowly and moved over to the minor. It was no longer a thought or an image in her head, her hair was truly all gone and she couldn’t be happier. Emma stood in silence for a few minutes as she took in her own reflection, a completely new self. At some point, Emma had begun to cry overjoyed with possibility.

“Em?” Regina had noticed her tears in the minor. As Regina’s stomach flipped inside out she found herself very conscious of what she had just done. Though most would just see it as hair, some, like Emma, would see it as one of the only stable and consistent things in a life that had begun to decay.

Emma turned from the minor to face Regina, “I love it,” She whispered, a smile breaking through her tears. It was as though Emma knew what Regina was thinking, and those three small words resolved any doubt Regina had. “Thank you, I’m so happy.” Emma kindly smiled as she wrapped her arms around the woman before her.

It was then that Regina, once again, became aware of the lack of clothes on Emma Swan’s body. Regina’s arms protectively wrapped around Emma’s waist and her hands took in every inch of Emma’s skin as they brushed over smooth hips and came to a rest in the small of Emma’s back.

Emma had buried her hands into Regina’s hair and nestled her face into the crook of Regina’s neck. It should be noted that when Emma is flatfoot and Regina is in her stilettos they are the same height.

This was the first of many tight and warm embraces that the two would share, most though, wouldn’t be ruined by Regina’s realisation that she was hugging a woman covered in hair.

“Em,” Regina pulled from the hug, instantly regretting her decision to do so. “You’re covered in hair.”

Emma looked at her shoulders and laughed. “That I am, did I ruin your clothes?” Emma retorted.

Regina glared at Emma, a slight smile pulling at the corner of her scowl. Regina moved over to bath and lent over the edge to reach the shower taps. “Get in,” Regina ordered as she turned the taps on.

Emma was quick to comply. As she stepped easily under the warm water Emma noticed how cold she really was.

“I’ll go get those warm clothes now,” Regina smiled at Emma before turning to leave.

“Regina,” Emma reached out and grabbed Regina’s arm before she had the chance to leave. “Don’t go,” Emma pulled her closer. “Stay, with me.”

Emma was right, Regina could see through her walls. Regina knew exactly what Emma was trying to say, what Emma wanted, and Regina wasn’t going to be the one to deny herself or Emma that pleasure.

Emma’s wet hands cupped Regina’s face and drew her closer until their lips met in a kiss of passion. It was magic, true, raw, and untainted magic. Emma was already sure that there wasn’t a better feeling than this than kissing the woman she had been yearning after for so long.

Regina had felt it too, that sudden electricity, the spark they had ignited. For the first time in a long-time Regina felt truly alive, no longer did she feel overshadowed by her own pain- her fear of the feature began to melt away.

Emma’s fingers trailed down Regina’s arm and clasped onto her hand, “Come in,” Emma murmured into the kiss. It was now Regina’s turn to comply, her free hand reached to her heels and easily spilled them off, before making its way to the zip on her dress. “No,” Emma placed her other hand over Regina’s before she pulled Regina under the spray of water. “I want to,” Emma whispered into Regina’s ear before kissing it and sliding her hands to Regina’s back.

Regina’s dress was disregarded soon enough and with that Emma’s desire grew stronger. When she had first arrived in town Emma Swan had been extremely attracted to Mayor Mills in a very physical way. That was a constant reality, Emma was attracted to the Mayor, the mother, the Evil Queen, the sinner and the saint. It was undeniable that Emma Swan as attracted to Regina Mills.

If this had happened back then, at the beginning, Emma was sure it would be nothing more than just sex- hot steamy good sex- but now, after everything they had been through Emma knew it was so much more, it was a reunion of souls, it was symphony, it was fireworks across the night sky. Emma was sure that what she had with Regina was true love, the most powerful magic of them all.

And it just happened that Regina thought that as well. From the woman that wouldn’t take no for an answer, to the woman that actually communicated, from the leather and armour to white frills and lace, Emma Swan had always been one thing to Regina, attractive. It never used to be a personal thing, for a long time it was purely physical but somehow Emma got under Regina’s skin and began growing on her.

Emma kissed along Regina’s jaw, down her neck and across the top of her shoulder until she came across the strap of Regina’s bra. Emma stopped her trail of kisses and took the fabric between her teeth. I’m sure that if she could, she would have torn it off right then and there.

“Take it off,” Regina begged, she wanted Emma all over her body.

Emma began her trail of kisses back up Regina’s neck and as she did so her hands slip to the clasp of Regina’s bra. They toyed with it, not yet willing to unhook it. Emma kissed Regina’s ear, happy to hear a small moan escape from Regina’s lips as she did so. “Say please.”

Regina growled, low and hungry. Both hands on Emma’s waist, Regina pushed Emma back against the tiled wall and locked eyes with her. “A Queen doesn’t have to say please.” The two stared intensely at one another, both waiting for the other to break first- that moment didn’t come as soon as either of them had expected.

Emma did break first though. “Oh god, I can’t,” To Regina’s delight, Emma just about crumbled before her. “I just want to touch you.” Emma swiftly unhooked Regina bra and slowly removed it from Regina’s body. The real thing was far better than Emma’s imagination. Regina’s body truly was that of a Queen’s, Emma had never seen anything quite so refined and yet sexy as hell.

Regina’s head lulled back, moans easily escaping her lips as Emma ever so gently rubbed Regina’s nipples. “Emma,” Emma strongly enjoyed the way her name sounded as it dripped from Regina’s lips. “Teeth,” Regina begged.

Emma grinned into Regina’s neck as she ignored the request, she wanted to play with a little fire.

“Miss Swan,” Regina growled lowly into Emma’s ear. “I suggest you do what I say unless you want to be punished.”

Emma’s eyes widened a little, her breathing became unsteady. Perhaps she’d enjoy Regina’s torture. Instead, Emma decided to play it safe and moved her lips down to Regina’s hardened nipples. Emma flicked and bit and then moved across to Regina’s other breast. “Is this okay, your Majesty?” Emma asked in a husky voice.

“More than,” Regina smirked, she had no issue at all with being called ‘your Majesty.’

As Emma continued to play nice Regina placed her hands at the base of Emma’s skull, her nails digging into soft skin. With a purposeful push, Regina directed Emma’s head downwards. Emma was quick to get the hint but still, she wanted to play with fire. Emma placed her hands on Regina’s lace covered ass and squeezed as she kissed the tops of Regina’s thighs.

“Miss Swan?”

“Mhmm?” Emma mumbled between kisses on Regina’s thighs.

“May I remind you, I get what I want.” Regina took a hand from the back of Emma’s scalp so she could lift Emma’s chin, their eyes now locked. “Don’t play games.”

Emma could see the black hunger and desire in Regina’s eyes. “May I remind you,” Emma stood with confidence. “That I always break your rules.” Emma’s eyes were daring and full of power.

Regina cocked a brow, her desire for simple lovemaking gone, her lust for power hungry games settling in. “Miss Swan, this is a dangerous road,” Regina warned in a low cold voice.

“Something about you makes me feel like a dangerous woman.” Emma counteracted.

Regina didn’t respond with words, instead, she went straight for the jugular- literally. Regina was sure that Emma would find dark purple marks on her neck in the morning, but I suppose Regina wouldn’t mind the clear claim she had made of Emma Swan.

Regina had hurriedly removed Emma’s bralette, eager to see more of Emma’s beautiful body. “Oh, Em,” Regina smiled as she placed soft kisses on each of Emma’s hardened nipples. “You’re beautiful.” Emma had smiled at how soft and kind Regina’s tone had been, though she was sure it wouldn’t last long.

Emma grabbed Regina’s right hand and pushed it towards the waistline of her underwear. “Please,” Emma begged. Regina stilled the movements and smirked against Emma’s skin.

“Hold your own, Miss Swan.” Regina pinned both of Emma’s hands against the shower wall as her assault on Emma’s nipples continued. Eventually, Regina decided she needed her hands, “Keep them there.” Regina growled as she clawed her nails down Emma’s sides. Apparently, Emma Swan liked it rough, the moans alone were enough to prove that but Regina got much more, Regina got a bucking Miss Swan.

“Regina, please,” Emma begged, her knuckles turning white as she tightened her fists in an attempt to keep her hands on the wall.

“I’m sorry, what did you just call me,” Regina questioned as she pulled away from Emma’s left nipple.

“I’m sorry, your Majesty, please.” Emma was so quick to break.

“Are you always this easy to break?” Regina asked as she licked the shell of Emma’s ear.

“Well,” Emma started, her voice hoarse. “My record is 4 hours before begging.” Emma caught the flash of pure excitement in Regina’s eyes. “But since I’ve been after you, on and off, for six years I’d say that I’ve held my own pretty well.” Emma made no attempt to hide her need for Regina, and uncharacteristically Regina responded kindly to it.

Regina kissed Emma hard. The kiss was long and hot, passionate and completely raw. But eventually, the two had to pull away for air.

“Well you could have just said so,” Regina smirked as she plunged her right hand under the waistband of Emma’s underwear.

“Oh,” Emma’s eyes slammed shut at the sudden sensation of Regina’s fingers deep inside of her.

“Oh is right.” Regina placed her free hand on Emma’s waist and pulled her closer. “You’re so wet,” Regina took a moment to enjoy just how wet Emma was. “I’d say you’ve only been on for the past six years.” Regina pushed Emma’s buzzing body flat against the shower wall and began to move her fingers.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s neck, holding on in fear that her knees would give out. The faster Regina began to pump the tighter Emma’s hold became and soon enough Emma had sunk her nails into Regina’s shoulders. Regina had moaned loudly at the sensation, nervously Emma had loosened her grip assuming she had hurt Regina but after getting a pointed looked Emma realised the moans had been of pleasure- She was quick to dig her nails in once more.

“Oh,” Emma was moaning, her breathing unsteady, as she rode Regina’s fingers. Emma’s walls were tightening around Regina’s digits and with that Regina knew she was close. Regina’s speed got faster and her fingers got deeper.

Emma called out as she came undone, “Regina!” Emma’s whole body reacted to the orgasm, it was a thousand waves of pleasure crashing through her body. “Regina,” Emma whispered, her eyes now closed, her head resting against the wall. After taking a moment to catch her breath Emma opened her eyes. “My god, what type of a Queen knows how to do that?” A playful smirk plastered across Emma’s lips.

“A Queen of the people.” Regina shot back without missing a beat.

“Well, I just don’t feel right not giving back to a Queen that’s done so much for me.” Emma smiled just before kissing Regina.

Regina pulled back from the kiss first. “Well, there is one thing you can do for me,” Regina smirked.

“Anything, your Majesty.” Emma grinned.

Regina guided one of Emma’s hands to the waistband of her lacy underwear. “Take these off.”

Emma bowed her head. “Of course,” And that time Emma did as she was told. “Anything else, or was that is?” Emma cheekily asked after throwing Regina’s underwear across the bathroom.

Regina nodded before placing a hand on each of Emma’s shoulders and pushing Emma to her knees. “It’s courteous to kneel before your Queen,” Regina looked down at Emma, who was staring right back at her. “And there are definitely things you can do down there.”

Emma nodded. “Right,” A grin coming onto her face. “I’m just sorry you can’t properly use my face as a throne.” Emma’s eye contact didn’t waver once, her confidence had kicked in.

“Miss Swan, you’re so vulgar.” Regina shook her head while trying, and failing, to suppress a smile.

“Admit it, that’s exactly what you want,” Emma said boldly.

Regina rolled her eyes, her smile never fading. “We’ll have time for that later.”

Emma nodded. “Mhmm,” She couldn’t agree more. Before Regina could get away word in Emma moved her lips to Regina’s vulva which halted the conversation entirely.

Emma enjoyed each moan that came from Regina’s lips, she craved more, so Emma gave Regina exactly what she wanted. Emma dipped her tongue inside of Regina and trailed it up and down Regina’s wet lips.

Regina’s hands grabbed at Emma’s short hair, she needed something to hold onto. “Oh, Emma,” Regina moaned. The more Emma did the weaker Regina got, and soon enough Regina was bracing herself against the shower wall behind Emma. Regina had to lean forward to reach the wall, this gave Emma a fun new angle to work with.

Emma began to circle Regina’s clit, which caused an array of moans and gasps to slip from Regina’s lips. Regina rolled her hips against Emma’s face, she wanted- needed more friction. Emma gripped Regina’s ass tightly and pulled her closer. Emma worked faster and faster until finally, she had Regina shaking above her from her orgasm taking its prey.

Emma smiled into Regina’s wetness and held Regina’s hips as she waited for Regina to catch her breath.

“Emma,” Regina breathed out softly.

“Yes?” Emma grinned as she stood, still holding Regina’s hips.

Regina sighed, a content smile on her lips. “I was going to make a sassy comment and question how you knew how to do that, but in all honesty, I’m not at all surprised.” Regina chuckled.

“Well, I have a few more tricks up my sleeve, your Majesty.” Emma winked before kissing Regina once more.

“My god,” Regina reached behind Emma and turned off the shower’s water. “We really need to get out,” Regina said to Emma before stepping out of the shower. It was then as Regina’s mind cleared after her orgasm that she realised how long they had been in the shower, it was an odd pedantic thought, but it was very Regina.

“But where will we go?” Emma drawled.

“Well,” Regina picked up a towel. “If you hurry up and dry off, My bed.”

“Deal,” Emma grinned as she stepped out of the shower. Regina ever so kindly past her a fresh towel. Emma wrapped herself in the towel and stepped into Regina’s personal space. “Thank you, for everything. I’m happy.” Emma smiled as she took Regina’s hands into her own.

“I love you, Emma, I’d do anything to make you happy.” Regina’s words we so kind and soft, so genuine and honest.

Emma was a little taken aback, she hadn’t expected those words to come from Regina anytime soon. “So many revelations tonight,” Emma said lightly.

“I’ve known that for a long time,” Regina admitted.

“Just me then?” Emma winced, a grin hiding underneath.

“Just you,” Regina nodded.

“I love you too, Regina.” Emma beamed, finally feeling happy with where she was, and who she was with. Emma was happy knowing that change was afoot, that life could be wild without being in the wilderness.


End file.
